


The Omega

by Echo_S1



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feral Behavior, Gen, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_S1/pseuds/Echo_S1
Summary: Zed F is the greatest mob organization in control of the United States. The Banana Bus Squad is a group of mercenaries sent to take them down. When Kryoz, orders the termination of ZF's leader, Cyanide, things can only seem to go well. It's only when the man is killed that Kryoz is sent on a mission to discover the very secret ZF had been hiding all these years. And well, what will a team full of alphas do when they find an omega in need of protection and healing? What will they do when said omega has powers they can't even begin to understand?
Relationships: Alpha!Kryoz/Omega!Smii7y
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Podz, an author from Tumblr. Go check them out: https://poly-bus.tumblr.com/post/182947414273/krii7y-feisty-btch

**Chapter 1: Leader**

Kryoz hated the mafia.

The mob organization, “Zed F” (ZF), had nearly engulfed the country with their reputation in crime, weaponry, trafficking, and drugs, and he, as part of the “Banana Bus Squad” (BBS), an organization of diverse mercenaries brought together to snuff out criminals all over the globe, was tasked with bringing them down. 

ZF had people all over the United States stashing weapons, trafficking drugs, buying out police, and generally corrupting people, with their leader’s hopes of overthrowing the government and replacing it with his own. 

“Cyanide” is what the ZF called him. The man with a mission to bring the world to its knees. He stood at the head of every military installation they owned, directed every drug move across the borders of every state, and personally sold their “specialized” weapons to buyers across the globe. 

He was the BBS’ main target, until yesterday, at approximately four post meridiem. 

The BBS had spent extensive time staking out ZF’s primary warehouse, located in Phoenix, Arizona: formerly known as “Cartel City”. They’d made note of their inventory, logged everything being exported and imported, and even went as far as to send in a drone to take pictures for their inevitable court case.

On the 2nd of July, the BBS sent in three main agents: Swaggersouls, Terroriser, and Ohmwrecker. 

However, no one in the BBS are _normal_ agents. First, there was Swaggersouls, or Swagger as he preferred. With the ability to turn his skin to metal, the knight-helmeted American carried a pair of AK47’s, to compliment his war-like battle style. Then, there was Terroriser. Partially a machine, this genetically altered human harbors the ability to hack into any electronic system on the planet, with a simple blink of his eye. Terror’s weapon consisted of an AX50 sniper rifle, since his robotic combat system prevented him from missing a target (even on purpose!). And finally, there was Ohmwrecker, or Ohm. A master of telekinesis, this creative killer can make a weapon out of the smallest environmental detail. Though, in case he can’t come up with an idea, he carries around a bag of rusted nails that can be used like projectiles (with the right combination of force and acceleration). 

The operation was simple and effective: Terror would be positioned outside, on the scaffolding of the new skyscraper being built just down the street of the warehouse. He’d take out the six armed guards blocking Swagger and Ohm's entrance to the warehouse’s garage door. 

Scotty and Swagger would then enter the building, and split up. Ohm’s primary objective was to protect the innocent factory employees working the drug and weapon stations, while Swagger took out the four or five armed guards stationed on the upper floors of the building. Once the guards were disposed of, Ohm’s mission was to escort the factory workers outside safely, where elite members of the U.S. government would arrest and process them. They weren’t the primary target. Swagger’s secondary mission was to locate Cyanide in the building, and alert Ohm of his position. 

Together, the duo ascended the stairwell up to the upper office, where Cyanide was said to operate. Barging directly into the office, the two agents barely had time to escape the torrent of bullets Cyanide’s four personal guards offered as they open-fired, giving the crime lord time to duck underneath his desk. With both the main agents pinned down under heavy gunfire, Terroriser used the large window at the back of the office to snuff out the four guards, allowing the duo inside the building to continue. 

With the crime lord defenseless and cornered, Swagger and Ohm easily closed in on the man, Ohm using his telekinetic power to toss aside the desk, leaving Cyanide exposed. Swagger leveled a gun at him, ordering him to stand up and turn around, his hands over his head. As Cyanide stood up, he smiled grandly. He was in full view of the window, so it would’ve been stupid to try anything, or be shot by sniper. 

However, the crime lord ignored Swagger’s orders and reached into his pocket, where he was known to carry an SW642 revolver. In a mere second, the man’s brains were splattered all over the floor, his body hitting the ground with a dull thud. 

A black object fell from his hand onto the floor: an iphone. Before Ohm could bend down and pick it up, a single deep voice could be heard from the speaker: “Understood, sir. Leave it to us.” 

Then the line went dead. 


	2. Found

**Chapter 2: Found**

The call had been traced to a landline in a nearby ZF warehouse, which in turn had been searched from top to bottom by other members of the BBS. Inside, the BBS found extensive records of all ZF’s warehouses and safehouses, for the elite members of the ZF to hide, scattered throughout the states. Upon securing the list, Kryoz led the team to raid each location independently, discovering various amounts of drugs, weapons, and human trafficking operations, all of which were shut down in a matter of hours. 

And yet, after all the raids, shutdowns, and arrests, there was still more to learn about ZF’s organization. Upon sending Cyanide’s body to the morgue, and his phone to evidence, one of the forensic analysts discovered an address professionally carved into his phone case, barely visible against the color choice of the case itself. In terms of the records, there was nothing mentioning the address, inventory, or relation to ZF’s operations. It was a complete blank in the BBS’ investigation. The only thing connected to the address was the brief mention of a special ZF inventory item, dubbed “Weapon O”. 

Kryoz stood outside the building, basking in the darkness of the night. It was around midnight: dark, chilly, and comfortable for a creature of nocturnality, like himself. With the power to turn himself into smoke, Kryoz prided himself in his mastery of the .22LR, which sat faithfully at his side, in a sleek black holster. Slowly, he took a puff from his vape pen, inhaling the wondrous flavor, before exhaling blissfully. 

The building itself looked abandoned from the outside: the windows were boarded up, the door spray-painted with a skull symbol in black, the red paint that once made it a home peeling and flaking to the ground. It was all dark inside, too, and eerily quiet. There wasn't a single sign of life inside, contrary to his suspicions. 

Walking up to the door, Kryoz silently turned the knob. The door opened with a quiet squeak, revealing a rather dusty and dark room. Stepping inside, Kryoz instantly noted the presence of four bodies, each tattooed with the signature ZF swastika-looking icon composed of a single “z” as the base, and a capital “f” on the right and left branch, on the inside of their wrists. All four were armed with AR15’s and body armor from the neck down. 

Kryoz knelt down and dipped a finger into the blood on the floor, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. It was fresh. ‘They died recently. Maybe in the last hour.’ he thought, standing up. 

“You’re not going to lick it now, are you?” a voice asked behind the agent. 

Kryoz turned to find an abnormally tall rainbow-skinned man leaning in the door frame leading to the next room, a crowbar being twirled playfully in his hand. He flashed the BBS leader a cheery smile in greeting. 

“That’s Wildcat’s thing. I’m more of the “look and learn” type.” Kryoz replied. He raised his bloody finger to his mouth, sticking out his tongue as a tease. “However, if it’ll gross the Great Steel-Stomached Fitz out, I’ll gladly do it.” he smirked. 

He could see Fitz visibly flinch, gagging in disgust. “Don’t! I’m gonna barf!” Fitz exclaimed, a hand moving to cover his mouth while he retched instinctively. 

Kryoz grinned in victory, wiping his hand on his pants. “How’d you get in here, anyway?” he asked. 

“I came in under the door. I thought you noticed I unlocked it for you.” Fitz replied. Fitz had the ability to completely liquidize his body, then reassemble himself into a human shape. He preferred to let the enemy take as many swings as they could (since most of them just went _through_ him) get in close, then fracture their skull with his crowbar. 

“Thanks. How far in did you get?” Kryoz asked, nodding to the darkness of the next room. 

“The rest of the place is clear, as far as I know. There’s some stashes hidden here and there, but it’s mostly empty. There’s some kind of safe door in the basement, though. Airtight, so I couldn’t do my normal thing.” Fitz explained, heading into the next room with Kryoz following closely behind. 

True to the man’s words, there were several shelves stocked with food, drugs, and weapons, but nothing much of value to the BBS. There was a room with a series of bunk-beds for guards, with the ability to house around twenty at once, a bathroom, a kitchen, and an office. The office had a computer, but it’d been smashed and the tower destroyed. 

A wooden staircase led into the basement, which was sealed off with some kind of electronic security door. The door had to be at least three inches thick and made out of solid steel, a single keypad off to the right affixed to the wall. There were no exposed wires connecting the keypad to the door, so it hadn't been a recent installation at the safehouse. With the door being completely flat, there was nothing that could indicate it being improperly designed, installed, or easily disarmed. Kryoz pressed an ear against the door, listening for the indication of movement on the other side. After a few seconds, he turned to Fitz. “Seems clear.” he stated, turning to the keypad on the side of the door. 

“You gonna guess the combo?” Fitz asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nah. That’d take too much time.” Kryoz replied. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small metal sheet about 3.37 by 2.12 inches, carefully inscribed with his codename, affiliation, and status in the BBS. It was given to all former BBS leaders as a secret identifier. As he flicked it between two of his fingers, he smirked over his shoulder. "I'm gonna use the old "credit-card" trick." he explained. 

Fitz rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You can't expect that to work _every_ time, boss." he sighed. 

“Just watch.” Kryoz replied, sliding the thin metal against the wall at the top of the door. The card passed between the door and the frame, of which Kryoz carefully guided downwards before it struck something solid. 

“That's a bolt. This has got to be a safe door. He's keeping either something seriously valuable through there, or something extremely dangerous. They don't use these doors for just anything in a regular building like this." Fitz explained. 

“And you know that because?” Kryoz asked, watching as Fitz rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, I earned my title as the "Liquid Larcenist". Don't judge me." the man pouted, crossing his arms. 

Sliding the card against the bolt, Kryoz turned his attention to the card itself. Each of the BBS leader cards come equipped with a laser that can be activated by a bio-signature of the holder, this laser of which is strong enough to cut through Tungsten eight inches thick. Holding the card pinched between two fingers, Kryoz switched on the laser, pressing it downwards against the bolt. With a quiet buzzing sound, the card began to cut through the metal, finishing within seconds. 

Proceeding to slide the card down farther just in case, Kryoz's ears were met with a heavy clunking sound. "Are you kidding me?" he sighed. 

"Like I said, boss: they don't use these doors often." Fitz replied with a chuckle. A total of three bolts had to be cut before the door could be pried open by Fitz's crowbar, the man shoving a block of concrete against the door as a doorstop while they proceeded into the room. 

The room inside was even darker, until Kryoz found a light switch and flicked it on. There was a pair of beds, both of which were splattered with dried blood. There were a series of bookshelves around the room, most of which were stocked with food, medical supplies, and weapons. A minifridge sat in the corner of the room next to a couch and a TV, both of which sat on a rather large rug for the small area. There was a bathroom off to the right, and an office to the left. The office was stocked with reading material and whatnot, and a laptop. The laptop looked undamaged for the most part, save for the error message on the screen indicating a fried motherboard. 

“I bet Terror can fix this. It’s fried, but the man’s half-robot, so he could get something out of it. You think we should take it with us, Kryoz?” Fitz asked, looking up at the man from the desk and laptop. 

Kryoz was silent, wandering around absent-mindedly, almost pacing the floor. His eyes were flicking back and forth, scanning things rapidly. 

“Boss?” Fitz asked, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

Kryoz jerked, apparently startled by the touch. “Yeah?” he asked. 

“Something up?” Fitz asked, concerned. 

“Is it just me, or does it smell like candy or something in here?” Kryoz asked. 

Fitz paused, sniffing at the air. There was a heavy odor of blood, dust, and... _something_ else. The scent was faint, but resembling strong maple, sweetened with sugar. “Yeah. I can smell it. I didn’t see an air freshener anywhere. Or a candle, or incense sticks. It doesn’t make any sense for it to smell like that down here.” Fitz replied. 

“And it wouldn’t have come from upstairs, because that door was airtight.” Kryoz added. 

Fitz’s eyes suddenly went wide. “Don’t tell me you think-” he began before Kryoz cut him off. 

“These people were highly organized and dangerous. Who’s to say they wouldn't go that far?” Kryoz reasoned, turning his attention to the room. 

Their eyes began to flicker around, looking for any exit to the room they stood in currently. A side door, a staircase, a wire dipping underneath the floorboards, a light switch in an odd spot, a doorknob on an invisible door...

Or...the too-big rug, which had a bit of a dip in the center, in the shape of a square. 

Kryoz’s hands moved to grasp at the rug all too quickly, tossing the light fabric aside to reveal a metal trapdoor, which was locked with a heavy padlock. Whipping out his .22LR, he blasted the lock off without a second thought, hoisting the door upwards.

Fitz knelt beside the opening, casting a glance at the darkness below. “I’ll wait here. Let me know what you find.” he stated, Kryoz nodding as he slipped down the small flight of wooden stairs and vanished under the floorboards. He emerged into a room with a concrete floor, a series of dim bulbs hanging from the ceiling managing to light up the space. 

At the far end of the room, a young male sat in a frog-legged position on the floor, his torso wrapped tightly with a thick rope, his hands bound behind him with ropes looped around his wrists. A chain hanging from the ceiling was shackled around his neck, forcing him to sit in an upright position, though he was slouched over. A thick black blindfold was covering the youth’s eyes, his squarish-shaped head hung low in a submissive position, crusted with blood and grime. He wore some kind of black and white hospital gown, his feet bare, his clothes stained with blood and dirt, his pale skin bruised, dirty, and cut in several places. As Kryoz got closer, he could see a silvery dogtag hanging from the loop in the chain around the youth’s neck, marked with the words: “Weapon O”. The scent of sweetened maple hung thick in the air around the young male, permeating around him like a perfume. 

Swiftly kneeling in front of the youth, Kryoz reached out a hand to check his pulse. As soon as his fingers made contact with the male’s flesh, the youth gave a startled cry, teeth snapping down on the agent’s hand. Startled, Kryoz jerked his hand back to his chest, wincing as blood oozed from the small wound. 

Just as he was reaching into his pocket for his spare bandages, out of the corner of his eye he spotted the male lunging at him again, the agent blocking with his forearm. As the youth's teeth sank into his flesh, Kryoz winced in pain, pressing a hand to the youth's chest in an attempt to push him off. Instead, the agent's stomach did a flip when he felt a set of ribs pressing back against his fingers, and the small hummingbird-speed pounding heart of the male fluttering against his palm. 

A set of footsteps came running from behind Kryoz before he saw the youth get flung to the side, landing hard on his stomach, blood spurting from his mouth. Fitz clutched his crowbar, dripping slightly with blood, grinding his jaw as he stepped protectively in front of his boss. "Son of a bitch!" he snapped angrily. 

"Fitz! Don't!" Kryoz shouted in alarm, jumping in front of the abnormally tall man to block his further beating of the smaller male. 

"He fucking attacked you!" Fitz snapped, hands tightening uncertainly on his crowbar. 

"Look at him, Fitz! Would _you_ attack me if you were in that state? Starving, dehydrated, beaten, bloody, fucking terrified?" Kryoz barked back. 

Fitz looked over Kryoz's shoulder at the small male, who was struggling to his feet. His legs collapsed from beneath him, unable to support his weight. He fell back into his frog-legged position, head dipping in exhaustion, blood oozing out the corner of his mouth. The agent scanned the smaller male for a few seconds before his eyes widened. "Shit. He's really messed up." he replied. 

"Yeah. Biting me is the _least_ of our worries, I promise ya that." Kryoz replied, watching as the other agent stowed his crowbar on his back and knelt down beside the smaller male. 

Fitz pressed the back of his hand against the youth's chest, the small male showing his teeth in distrust at the touch. "Damn. His heart's beating like a hummingbird's wings." he stated. 

"You still have your water bottle?" Kryoz asked, gesturing to the backpack settled firmly on Fitz's back. Fitz quickly slipped off the bag and dug through it, passing the agent a green bottle. Kryoz unscrewed the top and gave it a sniff, nodding. “Good. It’s not vodka this time.” he smirked. 

“Don’t you dare bring that up again.” Fitz growled in annoyance. 

Sneakily, Kryoz pulled a small tube of white powder out of his pocket, the top sealed with a specialize cork. Fitz recognized the powder as a custom-made tranquilizer he'd designed that was strong enough to instantly knock out a horse, when mixed with water. Nodding his agreement to Kryoz, he kept his mouth shut as he watched the man open the tube and pour the powder into the bottle, before lifting it to the youth's lips. 

The small male growled and jerked his head away, refusing the fluid. Kryoz growled back, taking hold of his neck, forcing his head to remain still. As the small male began to resist, Kryoz furrowed his brow. “I’m sorry. But, you need to drink it.” he apologized. 

Hooking a thumb into the small male’s mouth, he began to force the fluid down his throat. At first, the youth resisted him, then gave up, simply swallowing massive amounts of the fluid at a time to slake his own thirst. 

Slowly, his muscles relaxed and his breathing evened out, the bottle becoming empty mere seconds earlier. Kryoz passed the bottle back to Fitz, leaning the small male’s face into the crook of his shoulder while he reached up and began to cut through the chain shackle hanging from the ceiling with his laser card. Fitz cut through the ropes binding the youth’s torso and wrists, tossing them aside once he was finished. 

Gently, Kryoz lifted the small male into his arms in a bridal-style hold, carrying him outside to their waiting car and slipping into the backseat, the youth settled on his lap, his face nestled in the agent’s neck. 

With that, Fitz made a call to the local police department to come clean up the mess, and the car sped off down the road. 


	3. Acceptance

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

Kryoz awoke the next morning to the rough shaking of his arm, of which one of his fellow agents was using to try and rouse him. Opening his eyes, he yawned, turning his head to look directly into the face of Vanoss, the man looking quite alarmed. “What’s going on, Vanoss?” Kryoz asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Vanoss was a government experiment that combined man with animal DNA, in this case, that of an owl. His owl head gave him the ability to use night vision on command, and though he could fly, he commanded an arsenal of DJR Spark drones to assist with surveillance and reconnaissance missions. “We’ve got a problem.” he replied. 

Kryoz sat up, stretching. “What kind of problem?” he asked, cracking his neck. 

“The omega’s awake.” Vanoss replied. 

There was a mere second of pause before an alarmed shout came from down the hall, which extended out towards the agent’s bedrooms. As far as Kryoz could recall, he and Fitz had situated the omega in the leader’s room, just to offer him some comfort, should he want it. Each of the BBS team members had their own room, each of which lined a single hallway door-by-door, marked with various names and warning signs depending on the owner. Judging by the lack of open doors, either half the team wasn’t up yet, or were out on assignments. 

Vaulting over the back of the couch and racing down the hall, Kryoz threw open the door to his bedroom, the agent emerging inside only to barely avoid colliding into Miniladd as he rushed past and into the adjoining bathroom. 

“What happened to you?” Kryoz asked once he spotted the blood oozing down the smaller alpha’s arm. 

“The fecking bastard _bit_ me!” Mini snapped in alarm, turning on the water and rinsing out his wound. Mini had the ability to shrink himself down to an atomic level, of which was complimented with his specialization in grenades and other quick-timed explosives.

As Vanoss assisted Mini with the treatment of his wound in the bathroom next door, Kryoz turned his attention to Fitz, who had cornered the omega against the wall, his crowbar grasped firmly in his hands. The agent looked pissed. 

Just as Fitz was swinging his swinging his crowbar downward, towards the omega's head, the smaller male's green eyes transformed into glowing green gun crosshairs and he threw his arms over his head protectively. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Don't hurt me!" he screamed in panic. 

In a split second, some kind of green energy shot from the omega's mouth like a sound wave, throwing Fitz clear across the room, where he collided with the wall with the force of a truck. Dizzy, the crowbar slipped from his hand, and his head lolled to the side as he lost consciousness. 

"Fitz!" Kryoz exclaimed in alarm, rushing to his teammate's side. Checking his pulse, Kryoz easily felt the slow drumming of the agent's heart against his fingers. He'd have to check for other injuries later. Turning to the bathroom door, Kryoz made eye-contact with Vanoss, who had finished patching Mini up. Holding up a single finger behind his back, he pointed at Fitz, directing Vanoss to his next charge. With a nod, the hybrid's next target was confirmed. 

Standing up, Kryoz offered the small male a threatening glare, observing as he gulped and took a step backward in retreat, his back pressing against the smooth blue wall. As Kryoz walked towards him, the omega's glowing green eyes filled with tears and he instinctively threw his arms over his face in an "x" formation, whimpering pitifully. “I-I-I’m s-sorry! I-I d-didn’t m-mean to, I swear! I won’t resist anymore, I promise! I’m sorry! Don’t hurt me, please! Please, no more!” he pleaded, his voice gradually becoming more garbled and distressed the closer Kryoz became, until his words couldn't be identified anymore. 

As Kryoz reached out to touch the smaller male, the omega's breath hitched and he froze, body beginning to shake, causing the agent to retract his reach. Kryoz could still see the glowing green crosshairs in the omega's eyes, the glow bleeding through his eyelids, indicating the instability of his abilities. When the agent slowly reached forward again, the omega's muscles tensed. “Whatever you’re gonna do to me, just do it. I won’t make a sound. I won’t fight back. I promise I’ll be good. Just, please don’t hurt me.” he whimpered quietly. 

Gently, Kryoz took hold of the omega's wrists, pulling the younger male's arms away from his face. Tears were pouring down the smaller male's cheeks in droves, soaking the front of his clothes. "Sh. Don't cry." the agent whispered, carefully reaching out to brush the back of his hand against the omega's cheek. Wiping away the smaller male's tears as gently as he could, Kryoz rested his palm against the omega's cheek for a moment, observing as the smaller male leaned into his touch. "I'm not gonna hurt ya." the agent whispered softly. 

Vanoss and Mini exited the bathroom and dragged Fitz from the room, leaving the bathroom vacant. Pointing to the bathroom door, Kryoz kept a neutral expression as he nodded in the direction. "There's a bathroom to your left, through that door. Get a shower, get cleaned up, do whatever you gotta do. I'll set out some clothes for ya." he explained. 

Nervously, the omega turned in the direction of the bathroom and opened the door, pausing in the doorway to cast Kryoz a questioning look. "You...want me...to-?" he began before Kryoz silenced him with a half-glare. 

"Yeah. _Go_." he ordered. 

Within seconds, the bathroom door closed and the water started, and Kryoz was left alone in his bedroom with his thoughts. 'Shit. This could be a bad idea.' he reasoned as he gathered some clean clothes for the smaller male. 

“Well, if he wasn’t spooked before, he _i_ _s_ now." Vanoss stated as he peeked his head into the room. 

"No shite, Vanoss. Who's great idea was it to bring an _omega_ to a house full of _alphas_?" Mini snapped, rubbing his sore arm. 

"It was _my_ idea. One, because it was past midnight, two, because he'd be safer here, and three, because we're more equipped to take care of him." Kryoz argued, his tone displaying his annoyance. 

"We couldn't just leave him for ZF to find. They might think of him as a weapon, but he's not. He's a living, breathing person, like us." Fitz added, entering the room, an icepack taped to the back of his head. 

"ZF did everything in their power to _dehumanize_ him, to make him a weapon, so it’d only make sense to try and _rehumanize_ him.” Vanoss reasoned. 

“How the feck do ya expect to do that? He’s terrified of people, nevermind alphas! Did you even see what happened to Fitz?" Mini barked, alarmed. 

"Exactly. We need to make sure he knows he's a part of this family." Fitz replied with a grin. 


	4. Wounds

**Chapter 4: Wounds**

Just ten short minutes later, Kryoz heard the water shut off in the bathroom next door. The agent was seated on the bed, patiently reading the day's newspaper as he awaited the omega's emergence into his room. When the omega didn't exit the bathroom after another ten minutes, Kryoz walked up to the simple wooden door and pressed an ear against it. A quiet pained breath could be heard from inside the tiled room, followed by an agonized whine. 

Opening the door somewhat quickly, Kryoz was greeted by the omega whipping around to face him, the smaller male standing at the sink. He was wearing a pair of clean black stretch pants that Kryoz had selected for him, but the green hoodie he was supposed to wear was sitting on the toilet lid, perfectly folded. The pants were somewhat loose, hanging off the omega's bony hips, but they fit him well enough. 

Kryoz's eyes slowly scanned over the omega's chest, which displayed a variety of lacerations and punctures littering his snowy white flesh, some oozing fresh blood now that they'd been cleaned of the grime. Mouth dropping open slightly in shock, Kryoz stepped forward, observing as the omega retreated from his approach, pressing himself against the sink. “What...what did they do…” the agent mumbled, steadily entering the omega’s space until they stood almost chest-to-chest. 

Tears pricked in the omega's eyes as they transformed into the gun crosshairs once more, glowing brightly as Kryoz reached out to touch him. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take so long. I promise it won’t happen again. Please, don’t hurt me.” the omega pleaded, his arms instinctively moving to block his skin from view. 

Grinding his teeth, Kryoz roughly flipped the omega around using his shoulders, pressing his stomach against the sink, much to the smaller male's pleas for mercy. The omega's hands scrambled for traction frantically, accidentally knocking a cup of toothbrushes onto the floor with a clack. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’ll pick them up, I promise!” the omega exclaimed, his voice displaying his panic. 

Ignoring the omega's pleas, Kryoz traced a hand over one of the many scars littering the surface of the omega's back, a series of small silvery circles embedded into the flesh. "Stupid...fucking...goddamn..." he began to curse absentmindedly in mumbles, grinding his teeth the more his hands examined ZF's damage. 

When he took hold of the omega's hips to readjust him, the omega's cries finally met his ears. “I-I’m s-o-rr-y. I’m s-sor-ry. I-’m s-” the omega repeated through tears, his voice broken and terrified. 

Upon hearing the omega’s voice, Kryoz stepped back instantly, an expression of shock crossing his features. Composing himself with a cough, he headed for the bathroom door all too quickly, pausing to cast the omega an embarrassed glance. “I...I’ll be back in a few minutes. I’ll bring ya something to eat, okay?” he offered softly. 

The omega offered him no reply, only silence, as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. 


	5. Healing

**Chapter 5: Healing**

Kryoz booked it from his bedroom as fast as he could, heading out into the hall, only to find H20 Delirious lazily lumbering down the hall towards him, a bag of Doritos in his hand. Delirious, as the BBS called him, was basically a living incarnation of Jason Vorhees, complete with near-invulnerability, superhuman strength, and regenerative powers. The man always carried a machete on his back, sometimes a little spattered with blood, which he preferred as his main weapon of choice, though he could make do with anything that had a large enough blade, or could be swung as a bat. The man was gigantic in stature, but gentle, and struggled with a speech problem on some occasions. 

“Hey, Delirious?” Kryoz greeted, adding a wave. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” Delirious asked, his blue eyes offering Kryoz a questioning gaze. 

Kryoz ran a hand through his hair. “Can I ask ya something? A favor?” he asked. 

“Sure. Whaddya need?” Delirious asked back. 

"The omega's awake. I got him to shower and get cleaned up. But, um..." Kryoz sputtered, face beginning to turn red. 

Delirious rested a hand on his hip, glaring down at Kryoz in annoyance. “Come on, spit it out. What happened?” he barked. 

"He was taking a long time in the shower, like I told him to, but he didn't come out of the bathroom. So...I went to check on him." Kryoz explained, fiddling with his hands nervously. 

"And?" Delirious questioned, biting into another Dorito as he raised an eyebrow. 

" _And_...I think ZF beat him." Kryoz finished. 

Delirious choked on his chip, coughing rapidly to regain his breath. When he was finally able to breathe again, he leveled an expression of shock at Kryoz. "Ya serious?" he asked. 

"There's a lot of damage. It's... _bad_." Kryoz elaborated. 

"What kind of damage we talking?" Delirious asked as he started down the hall towards his bedroom, opening the door as Kryoz followed him inside. 

"Extreme scarring, punctures, cuts, burns..." Kryoz listed, observing as Delirious slipped on a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. 

"Could ya see any infection? Pus? Anything?" Delirious asked as he grabbed the medkit from the medicine cabinet, meeting Kryoz at his bedroom door. 

"I...no." Kryoz replied, biting his lip. The sounds of the omega's cries filled his ears for a brief moment, causing him to grind his teeth in silent rage. 

"I'll take a look at him. You come too. I don't know if I'm gonna need another pair of hands." Delirious stated, heading back out into the hall towards Kryoz's bedroom door. 

Kryoz paused, his hand hovering over the doorknob. 'Will he even trust me now? What did they do to him? How much has he been through, and we haven't even scratched the surf-' he pondered silently before a hand fell heavily on his shoulder, shattering his thoughts. 

“Don’t get yer balls in a knot, boss. I’m sure ya didn’t hurt him.” Delirious joked, nodding towards the door. Nodding silently in agreement, Kryoz turned back to the door, taking hold of the knob. Quietly easing the wood open, the duo emerged into the primarily blue and black room.

The omega was lying on the bed in a semi-fetal position, one arm supporting his milk bag head, and the other dangling limply off the edge of the bed. He had slipped on the green hoodie Kryoz had selected for him, the material pooling around his small body like a blanket. His back rose and fell slowly, displaying his exhaustion. 

“How do ya want to play this?” Kryoz whispered to Delirious, gesturing in the direction of the omega. 

Delirious thought for a moment before looking towards the unguarded door. “Can ya stand by the door? If I need ya, I’ll let ya know, okay?” he requested. 

Nodding, Kryoz closed the door and locked it, leaning against the wall beside it. He had a good view of both the bed and the bathroom, in case Delirious needed something from either room. 

Delirious approached the bed cautiously, setting down the medkit next to the omega on the bed, where it was easily accessible. Leaning over the smaller male, Delirious carefully took hold of the hem of his green hoodie, lifting it to expose the white flesh of his back. 

The omega remained static until Delirious ghosted a hand over one of the larger scars along his back, the smaller male’s eyes shooting open in alarm, the green crosshairs visible, a startled cry leaving his lips. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep! It won’t happen again, I promise! I’ll stay awake as long as you want me to! I’ll stay awake forever if you want! Don’t hurt me, please!” he pleaded in his half-awake state, arms and legs beginning to flail around in panic. 

Delirious shifted to straddle the omega's hips, using his body weight to pin the omega down to the bed, unable to reach him from his position on his stomach. Pulling up the omega's green hoodie, Delirious let the material pool around the omega's head and neck, ignoring the omega's pleas as he ran his fingers carefully over the small silvery circles tracing the omega's shoulder blades. Gently giving one of the circles a poke, Delirious observed as the omega hissed in pain, his fists clenching in agony. 

"I thought those were piercings." Kryoz commented from the door. 

Delirious began to rummage around in his pockets frantically, his blue eyes wide in alarm. "They're _not_." he growled. 

"What are they, then? Tattoos?" Kryoz asked, flinching as Delirious pulled out a set of pliers from his cargo pocket. 

Delirious didn't answer, but used the pliers to take hold of one of these small silvery circles, slowly pulling upwards. The screams that left the omega's mouth were deafening, but the look of horror on Kryoz's face when Delirious held up the removed object said more. "They're fucking _nails_." Delirious explained, holding up a two inch long nail covered in blood. 

Kryoz's stomach flipped in discomfort and disgust. "Oh my god. How many-" Kryoz began before Delirious leveled a glare at him. 

"Ya _don't_ want to know." he growled angrily, moving to take hold of the next. 

Over the course of an hour, a small cup filled up with the nails, the omega screaming his lungs out with each removal. Once the last nail was removed, Delirious set the cup aside, wiping his hands on his pants. "I'm done." he stated, moving to bandage the omega's back. 

Just as he was about to apply the bandage, a pair of green bird wings burst forth from the omega's shoulder blades, spreading to at least eight feet in span. The feathers were the color of the omega's eyes, save for the tips, which were dipped in white. "My...my wings..." the omega mumbled, exhausted. The omega's wings collapsed onto the bed beside him, spreading out on either side of him. "You...gave me back...my wings. Th-thank you." he whispered, passing out. Just as the omega passed out, the feathers on the wings began to disintegrate, turning to ash. The remaining parts folded back into the omega's flesh, vanishing under a layer of skin in his shoulder blades. 

With that, Delirious and Kryoz left the room as soon as possible, leaving the omega to sleep peacefully now that he was bandaged and clean. 


	6. Introductions

**Chapter 6: Introductions**

Kryoz gathered the majority of the team in the living room, observing as the various agents took up positions on the couch, floor, and recliners, facing him. There were at least nine people sitting in front of him: CaRtOoNz, IAMWILDCAT, Moo Snuckel, BasicallyIDoWrk, Fourzer0seven, BigJigglyPanda, Delirious, Vanoss, and Mini, but Kryoz knew he’d have to brief the rest of the team when they got up, or got back from whatever mission they were on. 

CaRtOoNz, or Toonz as everyone called him, had a devil-like appearance: crimson skin, jet black hair, a scruffy black goatee, a sultry red left eye, a black “x” sewn in place of his right eye, an arrow-shaped crimson tail, and a sadistic smile. Not only did he have the appearance, but he had the ability to use fire as a weapon, both as a projectile and in hand-to-hand combat. 

IAMWILDCAT, or simply Wildcat, was mostly human, save for his pig head. Carrying two MP5s and an ability to literally consume anything: living, dead, metal, wood, etc., this BBS team member not only resembles a pig, but was found in the same lab directed by the pharmaceutical pigs that created Vanoss. The man was usually found wearing a white motorcycle helmet, sunglasses, and using “hood” language. 

Moo, as the BBS called him, had the ability to grow huge moose antlers that granted him super strength. He always wore Scoyco body armor, to protect himself from potential damage from his moose charges. 

BasicallyIDoWrk, or Marcell, had the power of elasticity, and could stretch his limbs to extreme lengths and bend them in strange ways. He preferred the power of his fists over the power of a weapon, though he did carry a sword, just in case. 

Fourzer0seven, or rather Scotty, was the four hundred and seventh version of agent forty-seven, and was designed with the ability to turn himself into a shadow at will. He was trained to handle a P226 pistol that always sat faithfully at his side. 

BigJigglyPanda, either Jiggly or Panda, had the ability to generate a bulletproof forcefield that he could expand and shrink at will, using his own body as a power source. He tended to carry an M134 minigun, since he was the heavy weapons expert of the group. 

Delirious has his arms folded behind his head, sitting in his favorite recliner. He was looking at Kryoz expectantly as the man waited for the others to cease their various conversations, the BBS boss biting his lip as everything went quiet. “As you know, there is an omega in the house. He was rescued last night, by me and Fitz. According to ZF’s records,  _ he _ is what is known as “Weapon O”.” Kryoz explained. 

Scotty raised his hand. “Why’d you bring him  _ here _ ? Of all places, to a house full of alphas? Wouldn’t this be the most dangerous place he could be in, right now, especially with us?” he asked. 

“That’s what  _ I _ said.” Mini huffed. 

“He’s small, he’s scared, and he needs protection and care. Under a roof is good for anyone, but under a roof with sixteen alphas is better. We’re prepared to take care of him, medically and physically, so there’s no reason for him not to feel safe with us.” Marcell reasoned. 

“Yes. And, he’s unstable, and we’d be the best people to help him learn to control his powers.” Kryoz added. 

“Hold up. Powers? He’s got powers, too?” Wildcat asked, confused. 

“Didn’t you hear what happened to Fitz?” Vanoss asked. 

“No. What happened?” Wildcat asked back. 

“The omega shouted at him, and sent him flying across the room. He got a concussion.” Mini explained. 

“Holy shit! Fitz got his ass beat!” Toonz exclaimed excitedly. 

“Children, children. Let’s not go off on tangents.” Panda chuckled. 

“True. So, we know he’s got some ability to control soundwaves, and...Delirious and I learned he’s got wings,  _ too _ .” Kryoz explained. 

“Wings  _ and _ sound? Does he have  _ more _ ?” Moo asked, scratching the back of his head. 

“At this point, we don’t know. But, if he was called “Weapon O”, then it’s likely.” Scotty replied. 

“Anyway, guys, I have a serious request to make of ya, okay? I want you to listen to me carefully: he may be an omega, he may be small, and he may be scared, but he’s a member of this family, and I want us all to work together to show him that we’re here for him. I want us to work with him: teach him, train him, eat with him, and do whatever we have to do, to earn his trust. I want us to show him that he’s not alone in this. I want to show him that he’s our equal. Alright? Can you guys help me do that?” Kryoz asked, looking to each one of his team members in turn. 

“Hell yeah!” Wildcat replied. 

“Anybody lays a hand on him, I’m cutting their nuts off.” Delirious growled. 

“He’s our boi, and I ain’t letting him do it alone.” Toonz added. 

“He might’ve bit me, but I’ll forgive him.” Mini smiled. 

“Dibs on cooking lessons!” Marcell shouted. 

“I’ll teach him to shoot like an agent.” Scotty nodded. 

“I am  _ so _ teaching him how to fly!” Vanoss grinned. 

“I am showing this kid what Pokemon is!” Panda chuckled. 

Kryoz smiled happily, observing as the group laughed and chattered aimlessly with each other. He paused for a moment when he heard a door opening, then tracked near-silent footsteps coming down the hall towards the living room. “That you, Nogla?” he called playfully, turning into the kitchen. 

A small milkbag head poked around the kitchen’s corner, a pair of green eyes gazing into the room. 

“Looks like you’re awake. Good morning.” Kryoz greeted softly. 

The noise in the living room instantly died down once the members of the BBS caught sight of the small head poking around the wall, smiles adorning the various faces. “Come on in!” Delirious called. 

Cautiously, the omega walked around the corner and moved to stand beside Kryoz, his small hands folded out in front of him. “Who-who are you guys?” he asked softly. 

Each of the nine members introduced themselves by name and nickname, going around the room in a clockwise fashion. When the rotation came back to the omega, Kryoz gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Smii7y. I’m Smii7y.” the omega replied with a small smile. 

  
  


~ENDE


End file.
